coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3486 (6th January 1993)
Plot The new one-way system in Oakhill causes traffic congestion in the Street as people use it as a shortcut. Martin starts back at college and is worried about meeting Carmel again. Lisa is embarrassed when her parents plan to turn a bedroom into a nursery. She tells them that she's leaving to live with Des. Jeff Horton is furious and accuses her of wanting to hurt the Duckworths. Jeff refuses to let her go. Alf is annoyed that delivery man can't park outside the shop as everyone ignores his sign. Mark tells Tracy he's sure that Ken and Maggie will get married. She is uncomfortable when he tells her that she's lucky to have a dad. She tells him that he has got a dad and his name is Mike Baldwin. Mark is stunned. Lisa swears to her parents that Des loves her and will look after her. They tell her that she's probably got postnatal depression and try to get her to see a doctor. Jeff calls her a slut, accusing her of sleeping with Des whilst she was living with the Duckworths. Lisa refuses to listen any more. Steve passes his second driving test and shows everyone his certificate. He apologises to Vicky about seeing Susie Johnson, telling her that he did it out of spite. She is pleased and agrees to go out with him. Martin is glad when Carmel ignores him all day. Maggie calls the police sick with worry when Mark stays away after school. He returns at 7.00pm and stuns her by asking her if Mike is his real father. He begs Maggie to tell him that Tracy was lying but she can't. Mark is devastated. Maggie tells Ken that she blames him and his family. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy Barlow – Dawn Acton *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Lisa Duckworth - Caroline Milmoe *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jeff Horton - Dicken Ashworth *Doreen Horton - Annie Raitt *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Maggie Redman - Jill Kerman Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *1 Hillside Road - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Hortons' residence, Blackpool - Kitchen and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy Barlow is about to find out that it's innocents who suffer most of all. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,500,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 18th July 2019 contained two small edits to a scene in the Hortons' house, in order to remove Jeff Horton calling Lisa Duckworth a "slut" and a "tart". Category:1993 episodes